


Beloved

by kiwibuns



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Past Abuse, Trauma, dark themes, injection mention, please don't romanticize them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwibuns/pseuds/kiwibuns
Summary: Tsumiki cherishes her. She lives for her.(Tsumiki lives for Enoshima, and comes to terms with her death in her own ways.)
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a contest between friends, and it was supposed to be a cute Saiibo fic. Please read the tags carefully.

Useless. Useless, useless, useless. 

That’s what Tsumiki is. Tsumiki is a useless coward, only good for so much. She only ever cries and yells and makes a mockery of herself. So  _ useless. _

Everyone makes her aware of this fact. They spit in her face and push to the ground. They call her names and pull pranks on her just to hear her signature cry. Others only see her for her figure, making dirty, dirty comments. Useless. 

Everyone treated her poorly, even her beloved. Her beloved treated her poorly and made her into a fool until she one day didn’t. Her beloved stopped treating her poorly until she could no longer stand due to her beloved's love, and she loved it all.

Tsumiki cherished her beloved, she really did. Her beloved brought her out of her comfort zone, and that made Tsumiki stronger. Her beloved forced her to kill others and would reward her if done so properly. 

But there are times where her beloved didn’t like how she killed someone, or how she dressed, or how she walked. Then she would be punished. But Tsumiki understands her punishments, she did! She deserved them all, even if she begged and cried for her beloved to not touch her like that. She knew it was for her development. 

Tsumiki was happy with her beloved. She cherished her, and she loved showing the world their bond. 

…

…

_ “Junko Enoshima was found dead!” _

Then her beloved was gone. Gone, taken from her, pulled from her feeble arms. She couldn’t even fight for her beloved to be rescued, she couldn’t sacrifice her own body to replace her beloved. She was gone before anyone knew it, and then she was a lost little girl. Terrified. 

She kicked and screamed and caused chaos onto others as a way to mourn. She wove her beloved’s body into her to show just how devoted she was to her beloved. She cried long and hard for days on end, apologizing to the gods above that her beloved wasn’t meant to be taken away from her. Where could she go without her beloved?

So she cried, and cried, and kicked and killed and tried to kill her own mates. Is this what true despair feels like, she always wondered. To lose the one you love the most? It was tantalizing but oh, so wonderful. She wanted to rip her hair out, to cut her arm off just as Komaeda had for her beloved. She wanted to go and join her beloved, but of course the gods wouldn’t let them be together again. Her beloved wouldn’t like that, either. But she doesn’t know.

…

…

They’re taking her away somewhere. Along with all the other remnants, they had found her and took her away. She wonders, prays if they’re taking her to her beloved. She desperately hopes so. On board with her is Mioda, who won’t stop moving and it’s making her so upset. Too upset. Her beloved wouldn’t like how she’s acting right now. But it’s okay. 

They take her off the boat and she’s in shambles. This isn’t where her beloved is. This isn’t even her beloved’s desired place for fun. It’s a rickety old beach, there’s nothing exciting about it. Her beloved wouldn’t be happy.

She almost breaks something as she wails and kicks, trying to get out of someone’s grasp. They’re putting her into a bed, and it has wires in it. Her beloved will be in her dreams, maybe. She hopes and prays. 

So she lets them lay her down in the bed. She lets them hook wires on and around her frame. She lets them close the lid and she lets herself close her eyes, if only to be with her beloved once more.

…

…

She… she remembers, now. Tsumiki Mikan remembers why she’s here, taking care of the sick bastards. She was lied to, lied to that her beloved is here. Where is her beloved? She’s not here. And she’s wearing clothes her beloved wouldn’t approve of. What is this?

She begins to giggle and giggle and laugh and cry. The patient asks her what’s wrong, and she remembers who she is again. She remembers how she had made a mockery of Tsumiki on the ship. She knows what she has to do. 

So she begins her plan, and the annoying one gets in the way. The one who always calls her names and makes her life a living hell. She almost pulls out her hair at the sight of her sneering at her, so she changes the expression quickly. That’s better. Both are away from her, and she is tired. She needs to rest a bit before they find them.

…

…

They found her out. They caught her, they stepped into her trapped and got out safely. It was supposed to go onto Sonia, but alas… they had caught the whore in disguise. So she does what she does best and she causes chaos. She makes their life a living hell in return for them doing it to her. But they get through the ruckus, and they vote for her. And she’s lost.

But it’ll be okay, she tells herself. She’ll die and then finally, she can be with her beloved. Finally, she can be away from this shitty hell and get back to the one who she loves the most. Her torture was nothing near the pains she’s experienced back on earth, back when she let dirty pigs rule her life. She stares at the stars as she feels herself burn up, and wonders if her beloved had become a star and exploded. 

…

…

The lid lifts up and off of her bed and she can breathe again. She sits up with a start and desperately searches for her beloved. Where is she, what is Kamakura doing here? Maybe he knows where her beloved is. 

Kamakura looks different, though. His eyes are different hues and his hair is choppy. What is he wearing? She doesn’t know, nor does she care. She just asks him where she is, where her beloved is and why did they lie to her. He has no answers. He says nothing as she wails, he helps her when she falls. 

Her beloved is truly, truly gone. What despair. 

…

…

Tsumiki sits on the beach alone. Tsumiki watches the ocean waves in the dark heat, with the moon shining reflections on it. She feels at peace once again, at peace with herself. She can hear footsteps coming her way, but she doesn’t bother looking. She already knows who it is. 

“Hello, Hajime-chan.” She whispers quietly. He stops and stands behind her, she can feel his nervous energy. What a pity. 

“How are you feeling, Tsumiki?” Her shoulders shrug. “You’re quiet, today.” 

She ponders at the thought, as if it were a shock. She’s been quiet recently, coming to terms with the abuse she had to withstand. It sickens her, sick to think she thought it was okay. Sick to think she let her… let Enoshima do such things. Sick that she had killed, and hurt, and damaged so many lives. Sick she damaged her own. 

But, she deserves that much. Doesn’t she? Deserves to wallow in the pits of hell for eternity for her actions. She had enjoyed killing all of those people, she had felt waves of sensation when she saw the bodies she killed lay in heaps. It was ethereal. 

“Do you still want to kill people, Tsumiki?” Hinata speaks up, speaks what’s been on her mind. Her gut twists at the thought of filling a syringe up with the nasty venom and injecting it into veins. She almost gags at the image of their faces, stuck in pure horror and tragedy. She can still hear Enoshima’s laughing, can still see Kamakura’s unbroken face. This was the worst fate.    
  
_ “No,”  _ she holds herself like she’s her own lifeline, shuddering at the thoughts. “I would rather die myself than kill another soul.” 

She can feel Hinata’s eyes staring at her shiver as he stays quiet. She doesn’t know what he’s up to, or if he’s considering her invitation, or if he has a knife-- 

“Dinner is ready, by the way.” Is all he says. She gasps quietly to herself and turns to look at him, to ask why, but he’s already walking back to the main area before she can even get a word out. 

… 

Her beloved is gone. She no longer feels sick. 


End file.
